


Your Voice Drives Me Wild

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's undercover at a Gala dinner, Harry decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Drives Me Wild

It wasn’t often that Harry worked as Eggsy’s handler but every so often, the older man would surprise Eggsy by being the voice in his ear as opposed to Merlin.

_“Evening Galahad, you’re looking rather dapper in that tux of yours.”_

Eggsy raised an eyebrow slightly, but other than that did not respond, still listening in on a conversation between the two women seated next to him at the table of the Gala he was attending.

 _“Giving myself a pat on the back for picking that one out. The way it fits those broad shoulders of yours but tapers at your waist. You look positively scrumptious._ ”

Eggsy couldn’t help but give a smile at that, and he picked up his glass of champagne, holding it up to his mouth.

“Careful, ‘Arry. Might get yourself in trouble with that mouth of yours,” he murmured, covering up his words with a quick swallow of the bubbly alcohol.

 _“I can only hope so,”_ Harry responded, sounding rather amused _. “I do love trouble.”_

Don’t I know it, Eggsy thought, nodding his head politely as a woman excused herself from the table to use the toilet.

Harry, however, kept on talking _. “I could absolutely just eat you up right now. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Eggsy? Love being my treat.”_

Eggsy held back a groan of frustration, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Harry always knew how to rile him up, quickly and efficiently, and he was without a doubt using that to his advantage to tease.

 _“I do love eating that sweet arse of yours,”_ Harry growled, voice losing all playfulness and heading right into the low, dark tone it always got when the older man was aroused. _“And your cock- God, Eggsy, love. I’d love to have that cock of yours fucking my throat right now.”_

Eggsy discretely put a hand in his lap, gently pushing down on his growing erection. He was still in the middle of a conversation with a man across the table and Harry fucking Hart was talking dirty to him. Eggsy clenched his jaw at the friction on his cock, wanting nothing more than to leave this Gala so he could go home and ride Harry until he couldn’t walk.

Harry was still babbling in his ear as he thanked the waiter for refilling his drink, a drink that he was in desperate need of. Eggsy knew he had to be flushed red by now, Harry’s words causing his cock to throb and his hole to clench in need.

_“I must say, Eggsy, I’m rather impressed with your self control right now. I know what a little tart you typically are for me. It must be so hard right now, having to pretend you aren’t practically gagging for it.”_

Eggsy nearly choked on a sip of his drink and quickly stood, excusing himself from the table with some half-assed explanation that he was feeling ill. He all but jogged to the men’s room, where he locked the door and yanked open his pants, shoving them down to his knees.

 _“Couldn’t wait?”_ Harry said, amusement clear in his voice.

“Fuckin’ hell, ‘Arry. ‘S not fair of you to say those things to me and not expect me to do somethin’ about it.”

Gasping, Eggsy took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it, hips twitching forward. He turned to face the mirror and looked at his reflection, knowing Harry could see it all through his glasses feed. The older man hummed in appreciation and Eggsy was certain Harry was touching himself as well.

“Fuck, ‘Arry. All that stuff you was saying. Made me so fuckin’ hard. Can’t wait to get home. Gotta have your cock in me.”

Harry moaned at that.

“Want you to bend me over your desk as soon as I’m back at HQ, debriefing be damned. I want you to fuck my arse until I can’t walk,” Eggsy continued, panting now as he continued to fuck his fist.

_“If you want me to fuck that sweet arse of yours the moment you get back,” Harry murmured, “you’d better get yourself ready for me. Come now, love. Finger that pretty hole for daddy.”_


End file.
